


Something is up with His Majesty

by Steffie



Category: Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, one-sided romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escargon noticed that King Dedede had acted quite strange as of late. Set in the anime universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something is up with His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my very-first Kirby fan-fic.
> 
> This story is a preview of a fan-fic series that I am planning on doing. It's  
> based on the Hoshi no Kirby series. I'll start writing the series after I've  
> downloaded the Hoshi no Kirby subs and watch them. Got my fan-fic ideas from  
> reading some summaries/ playing the Kirby games.
> 
> Note: Implied King Dedede x Escargon
> 
> Characters (c) Nintendo, Hal Entertainment  
> Story (c) to me
> 
> Enjoy ^_^
> 
> Characters (c) Nintendo, Hal Entertainment  
> Story (c) to me

Something is up with His Majesty

*Escargon's P.O.V.*

There is something truly wrong with His Majesty lately. I truly am afraid for  
his sake. Something is not right with him...

Lately, His Majesty would participate in various tournaments. Each one of them  
related to strength. I am truly amazed when His Majesty came first in each of  
these tournaments. Those tournaments were extremely difficult and only the  
greatest warriors could even compete.

I am also very worried that His Majesty didn't act violently towards me for an  
entire month now. Usually he would've struck me with that giant hammer of his  
for even the tiniest thing. Nowadays he would just smile and told me that it's  
alright, no matter how much it would've annoyed him. I had checked to see  
whether or not he's possessed, and he's not.

King Dedede would usually allow me to sleep with him in his bed; and even  
allowed me to use his large belly as a pillow. Nowadays, His Majesty goes to bed  
and locks his bedroom door. Whenever I've knocked on the door and asked if I may  
sleep with him, he said that's he can't sleep with other people in his bedroom.

When I went to the library the previous day, I caught His Majesty engrossed in a  
book. Not just any book: the book that I've written about botany! His Majesty  
complimented me on the book; and even quoted some a few sentences. Did His  
Majesty find a way to get over his illiteracy?

I have also noticed today that His Majesty looks a bit different. I haven't  
noticed it before because His Majesty wouldn't allow me, or anyone for that  
matter, to keep him company for long, or even stand closer than five feet. I  
have noticed that His Majesty seems to be much muscular. I have also noticed  
that His Majesty doesn't seem to have any wrinkles, and his beak is a lot more  
round. In fact, His Majesty is actually quite handsome. I wonder how he regained  
his youth.

 

What really bothered me would be the fact that His Majesty refuses to order any  
monsters from Nightmare Enterprises. When I asked him about this, he merely  
stated that he sees Kirby as a likable opponent; and refuses to kill him. In  
fact, he acted like this towards everyone!

As much as I despise his old personality, I miss it a lot. This doesn't feel  
right...

The End

Author's Notes: Well, I originally had planned a series where the King Dedede in  
the Kirby video game series and the one in the Kirby anime had swopped places after  
Super Smash Bros. As I no longer have a desire to continue that story, this one-shot  
will stay a one-shot.


End file.
